Conviviendo con Billy Joe Cobra
by Macori Alpha
Summary: Spencer Wright es un adolescente normal, que por cuestiones familiares termina mudandose y tiene que convivir con su irritante y famoso primo Billy, este extravagante joven ha llegado para quedarse y poner su vida de cabeza, ¿terminarán odiándose? O… ¿terminarán con otra clase de sentimientos? Mi primer Fic! pasen y lean que es gratis :B
1. Chapter 1- Funeral

OMFG, Mi primer Fic! (*_*) Espero que les guste, más notas abajo (≥w≤).

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (chicoxchico) con tintes de incesto, si no te gusta por favor no insultes. Gracias.

 **Resumen completo:**

Spencer Wright es un adolescente común, que va a la escuela, pasa infinidad de horas en internet, y hace cortos de terror en internet, oh sí, pero su tranquila, cómoda y pacifica vida se ve interrumpida se terminan mudando y ahí convive con su popular primo extremadamente lejano Baruch Cohen, alias, Billy Joe Cobra, este extravagante joven ha llegado para quedarse y poner su vida de cabeza, ¿terminarán odiándose? O… ¿terminarán con otra clase de sentimientos?

 **Capitulo 1: Funeral.**

Spencer estaba como todos los días encerrado en su cuarto, escuchando música y "haciendo la tarea", ya que en realidad estaba editando su más nuevo corto de terror, sobre zombis que habían mutado gracias a una planta nuclear y que ahora eran la peor amenaza de la humanidad, oh sí, eso le encantaba a Spencer, quemarse los ojos en la computadora con el único fin de mejorar sus habilidades como futuro cineasta, mientras que su padre trabajaba y su hermana Jessica estaba en una de sus tantas competencias de karate con su mamá, ah… a veces se sentía solo, pero tenía a sus amigos en internet, ya que en la vida real el numero era un lindo 0, además no podía enojarse con su hermanita por robarle el tiempo de su madre, por eso, mientras que no tomara su cámara sin permiso y borrara archivos no se podría enojar con ella, en fin el seguía editando su corto, cuando oyó que alguien llegaba a la casa y fue a ver, generalmente su mamá llegaba con cosas que había comprado en la tienda así que tenía que ayudarla, pero era algo temprano para que ella llegara, casi no prestó atención a este dato y bajo de una vez por todas.

-Hola mamá ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- dijo Spencer viendo que ella no traía nada en manos, y que traía una cara algo seria, al mismo tiempo que su hermana iba entrando a la casa- No me digas que Jessica perdió su encuentro de karate- dijo Spencer. La menor se limitó a sacarle la lengua con cara de "eso nunca va a pasar".

-No hijo, lo que pasa es que me habló tu tía Jennifer para darnos noticias sobre la familia- dijo su madre, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, por lo que Spencer y Jessica la imitaron.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿De quien es la boda a la que tenemos que asistir ahora?- preguntó sin mucha expresividad Spencer, ya que no le gustaba ser invitado a fiestas de familiares con los que casi no convivía, ya había pasado en ocasiones pasadas y no quería que eso se repitiera, aunque admitía que ver a algunos de sus tíos bailando cayéndose de borrachos era algo digno de documentar con su inseparable cámara.

-No es eso, desearía que fuera algo así pero es algo más serio- dijo con un semblante algo triste- la tía abuela Carla acaba de fallecer- dijo con un tono de voz triste.

-…- Spencer se limitó a no decir nada, ya que le tenía estima a esa viejecita que tenia la maña de pellizcarle demasiado las mejillas-

\- ¿La señora que hacía las galletas ricas?- preguntó casi inocentemente Jessica-

-Si hija, ella, el funeral será el sábado en la mañana, ya le he avisado a su padre, y nos dijeron que dejó un testamento y los quiere a todos presentes, así que tenemos que ir- dijo su madre un poco más tranquila- por ahora vamos a cenar y luego a dormir- dijo Jane con una ligera sonrisa.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad hasta el sábado, el día del dichoso funeral, por lo que todos los de la pequeña familia Wright se levantaron temprano esa mañana y se fueron en carro hasta donde se supone era el funeral.

Cuando llegaron los padres de Spencer les dieron el pésame a los hijos de la fallecida y continuaron hasta donde se realizarían los actos fúnebres. El día transcurrió con normalidad después del funeral y Spencer se reencontró con familiares que no veía desde hace años (o navidades para ser más exactos) e incluso conoció a familiares de los que ni siquiera estaba enterado de su existencia, entre ellos un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como el carbón, su madre los presentó:

-Spencer, el es tu primo Baruch, es un primo lejano, por lo que ya no tiene nuestro apellido, salúdenlo niños - dijo Jane con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-Em… Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Spencer- dijo el de pelo castaño algo incomodo.

-Hola me llamo Jessica- Dijo la menor con un tono natural en su voz.

-Si…hola, solo díganme Billy- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- _Engreído_ \- Pensó Spencer al ver cómo reaccionaba ante ellos, con una actitud que decía "no me importas, no me molestes", no era de extrañarse su actitud ya que vestía con ropa cara, y tenía cara de niño consentido, dedujo Spencer.

- _de seguro es pobre_ \- se dijo Baruch mentalmente, al ver que Spencer no traía el tipo de ropa que te cuesta un ojo de la cara.

En lo que ambos muchachos se criticaban mentalmente llegó un señor vestido de manera formal y llamó la atención de todos los presentes (aunque en realidad no eran muchos).

-Buen día, mi nombre es Ernesto Ral y soy el notario con el que la señora Carla hizo su testamento, el cual procederé a leer-dijo el hombre mientras todos se acercaban para oír.

-" _Yo Carla Wright en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejaré mis bienes materiales a los miembros de mi familia, ya que a mis hijos ya los he heredado en vida y también porque compartí muchos buenos momentos con todos los de mi familia. "-_ se escucho decir al notario, en realidad Spencer no prestaba mucha atención, pero de lo poco que escuchó se pudo dar cuenta que la tía abuela Carla era asquerosamente rica, a los miembros de la familia a los que ya había nombrado les dejo coches, colecciones de objetos históricos, dinero, departamentos e incluso una que otra casa cerca de la playa, cosa que sorprendió a Spencer, que fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el nombre de su madre.

-" _.. a mi querida Jane Wright, a la que he querido casi como una hija le dejo mi casa en Beverly Heights , como un pequeño gesto de cariño de mi parte, espero sea de tu agrado."_

Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una casa en Beverly Heights? OH POR DIOS.

Jane estaba demasiado sorprendida por la noticia, estaba prácticamente patidifusa, hasta que reaccionó le preguntó a Stela, la madre de Billy:

-¿ahí no es donde viven ustedes?- Dijo en medio de su sorpresa, y recibió un leve asentimiento de parte de Stela Cohen.

-Spencer, Jessica, parece que nos mudaremos- Dijo con una leve sonrisa Jane.

- _oh, no, no cerca del niño consentido, DIOS-_ era el tipo de pensamiento que inundaba la mente de Spencer que por algún motivo ya sentía cierto desagrado por el pelinegro.

 **Em… pues espero que no les moleste que meta tanto OC pero en la serie casi no mencionan a personas fuera de la familia Wright así que me las tengo que arreglar de algún modo ¿no? :V . Si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber y toda critica constructiva es bien recibida!**

 **Si les gustó y quieren que continúe la historia déjenme un sensual Review , si no lo hacen me rompería el kocoroh :'V**

 **Si continuo probablemente publique un capitulo por semana o algo así…**

 **Bye :D**

 **-Macori Alpha**


	2. Chapter 2-Mudanza

**Capitulo 2: Mudanza.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que, si parpadeabas te lo perdías, casi literal, en un momento Spencer estaba en el funeral de su tía abuela asquerosamente rica Carla, o como le decía Jessica "la abuela galletas" y ahora, dos días después estaba empacando sus cosas para hacer una nueva vida en un lugar considerado como "terreno desconocido" por Spencer, todavía no lo terminaba de asimilar, pero recordaba la plática que había tenido con sus padres acerca de esto:

+++Flash back+++

El funeral ya había terminado y prácticamente todos los asistentes habían heredado algo de la fallecida, menos los menores de edad, ya que solo había propiedades que heredar y ellos todavía no podían hacerse cargo de ellas.

La familia Wright se encontraba subiendo al carro familiar, cuando Spencer rompió el silencio que inundaba el carro.

-¿De verdad nos vamos a mudar mamá?- dijo casi con una voz de asco el peli café.

-Hijo, las cosas han sido muy difíciles últimamente, sabes que tu padre trabaja muy duro, y prácticamente sale de la ciudad todos los días para llegar a su trabajo- Dijo Jane.

\- No les habíamos dicho nada antes para no preocuparlos, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas económicos y deben recordar que la casa en donde vivimos es rentada, por lo que el que ahora tengamos una casa propia, cerca de mi trabajo y en un lugar muy bueno, es casi una bendición, es casi una solución a todos nuestros problemas- dijo con entusiasmo el padre de Spencer.

-…- El muchacho no sabía que decir, ni siquiera se imaginaba que sus padres estuvieran pasando por esa situación, pero aún así no le agradaba la idea de mudarse.

\- El vivir en una nueva ciudad será algo muy bueno para ustedes, cariño, ahí podrás tener nuevos amigos, ya que aquí prácticamente no los tienes, a parte ya saliste de vacaciones, por lo que no hay motivo para interrumpir tus estudios, vas a empezar la preparatoria ahí, y también hay muy buenas escuelas de karate para ti, Jessica-Dijo ya más animada Jane.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!- Escuchó gritar Spencer a su hermanita.

En ese momento algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Spencer en ese preciso momento, tenía una amiga por internet que decía vivir en esa misma ciudad, recordaba que su nickname era "S-Lila-B" y que su nombre real era Shanilla, una agradable chica de rasgos hindús, se habían conocido por medio de un foro para aprender a editar videos, Spencer la ayudó e iniciaron una conversación en la que prácticamente se hicieron amigos y a partir de ahí hablaban casi todos los días por Facebook, ya habían tenido una que otra video-llamada, por lo que Spencer sabia que de verdad era una chica y no un gordo pervertido de 40 años que buscaba adueñase de su "tesorito" en palabras de la propia Shanilla. Al recordar esto una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Spencer, al parecer no estaría del todo solo, como lo estaba ahora, ya que al parecer Shanilla tenía un hermano gemelo , el cual no recordaba su nombre, pero se miraba "buena gente" como solía decir su mamá.

-Y para que nos estés tan solo en los primeros días, en lo que te acostumbras le pedí a tu tía Stela que le dijera a Baruch que saliera contigo y te mostrara la ciudad ¿no es genial?-Dijo notablemente emocionada su madre.

La leve sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Spencer en ese momento desapareció por completo, ya que tendría que soportar al señor "soy mejor que tu así que háblame cuando tengas dinero", o por lo menos esa era la impresión que le había dado ese muchacho que se le figuraba a Spencer como una muñequita de porcelana, por su piel tan blanca, una muy irritante muñequita de porcelana, ya que a su parecer también tenía un rostro algo "afeminado", Hm…, quizá si lo molestaba podría utilizar eso en su contra…

+++ Fin del flashback+++

Spencer seguía acomodando su ropa en una maleta, mientras que recordaba lo sucedido en el trayecto hacia su casa. Ya había platicado con Shanilla sobre la mudanza, esta se había emocionado notablemente, diciéndole que si entraba en la misma escuela que esta ella se haría su mejor amiga en la vida real, ya que en internet ya lo era, Spencer no podía negar que aquella muchacha era muy amigable, y de hecho ya estaba esperando a conocerla…

Ya estaba todo empacado y al parecer sus padres estaban más emocionados que él en irse, porque ni bien lo vieron bajar las escaleras ya lo estaban apurando para que se subiera al carro.

Al dejar atrás la casa que había sido su casa durante tantos años Spencer sintió un poco de nostalgia, ya que prácticamente había vivido ahí toda su vida, de hecho eso había sido lo único que se le dificultó al peli café al irse de esa pequeña ciudad en la que vivían, ya que amigos no tenía, no era una persona "poco sociable", pero prefería estar solo, ya que nadie de su edad compartía sus mismos gustos, a nadie le gustaban tanto los zombis como a él, y de eso estaba orgulloso.

El trayecto a Beverly Heights fue tranquilo, cuando llegaron a su nueva casa se quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron, ya que el " _pequeño gesto de cariño"_ en realidad no era nada pequeño, era una casa de 3 pisos con 6 enormes habitaciones más la sala de estar, el garaje y la cocina, la casa era de color melón, con un hermoso jardín en la parte delantera lleno de flores y arboles, otro jardín en la parte trasera, la casa estaba completamente amueblada y tenía una piscina, UNA PISCINA , no es que vivieran pobremente, solo tenían lo necesario y un poco más, pero la familia Wight ni en sus más locos sueños se imagino vivir en un ligar como ese, incluso a Spencer le empezaba a gustar la idea de vivir en esa casa.

Después de salir de su asombro habló Hugh:

-Niños, elijan su habitación y desempaquen sus cosas- Dijo el mayor de los Wright con una sonrisa en la cara.

-YO PRIMEROOOOOOO- Dijo Jessica mientras corría en dirección a las habitaciones.

Spencer se lo tomó con más calma y entró a la casa, eligió una habitación en la tercera planta desde donde se veían las luces de la ciudad, ya que ya estaba anocheciendo, desempacó sus cosas, y bajó a cenar, pizza para su sorpresa, ya que no daba tiempo de algo más, mientras que su madre hablaba sobre lo hermosa que era la cocina Spencer estaba robándole Wi-fi al vecino y se metió a Facebook a hablar con Shanilla:

 **Spencer W.(En línea)**

Ya llegamos a nuestra nueva casa :)

 **Shanilla B.(En línea)**

Spencer! Debes de decirme dónde vives! Tengo tantas ganas de conocerte en persona! De seguro eres tan lindo como te vez en las video-llamadas (ewe)

Spencer no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado, era la primera vez que una chica le decía lindo…

 **Spencer W.(En línea)**

Te lo diría si supiera por lo menos donde estoy, de todos modos las clases empiezan el lunes (malditos! Casi no tuve vacaciones!) Ahí espero poder presentarme apropiadamente, por cierto, voy a ir a la misma escuela que tú ;).

 **Shanilla B.(En línea)**

OMFG Spencer debiste empezar por ahí! Te voy a presentar también a mi hermano Rajeev para que vallas haciendo amigos.

 **Spencer W.(En línea)**

Bueno, pero me tengo que desconectar, el Wi-fi del vecino es pésimo y casi no me llega señal, hablamos mañana.

 **Shanilla B.(En línea)**

jajaja, Spencer eres un ratero sinvergüenza, Bye.

 **Spencer W.(En línea)**

¬¬ Bye

Ya había terminado de comer su segunda rebanada de pizza cuando se despidió de Shanilla, terminó de cenar y subió a su nuevo cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el olor del pan francés recién hecho de su mamá, como todo adolescente de 15 años tenía mucho apetito, por lo que se bañó, se lavó los dientes y bajó a desayunar, al bajar se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable…

-Sup, Bro- le saludó Billy comiendo lo que parecía ser pan francés que en vez de azúcar y canela arriba tenían lo que parecía ser…¿mantequilla de maní?

-hijo, invité a Billy a desayunar con nosotros, cuando terminen se van a ir juntos a conocer la ciudad mientras voy a la nueva escuela de karate de tu hermana- Dijo su madre mientras que le servía pan francés a Spencer, que se sentó convenientemente cerca del pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos.

Definitivamente el día iba a ir para largo…

 **El segundo capítulo! Si te gustó deja un sensual review! Si no lo haces me rompería el kocoroh :'v, en fin que les pareció? Dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas! Quizá si recibo algunos review me considere la posibilidad de actualizar más veces por semana, ya que ESTOY DE VACACIONES! YEEEY!, bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes, por lo mientras le doy las gracias a los que me dejan un lindo review…3, y les quiero decir que en este fic Spencer prácticamente es un Shota, así que ya saben ;). Gracias especiales a Esme hdz, AntoRodriguez7 y a laurapr, mis primeros 3 reviews (TuT) .**

 **-Macori Alpha.**


	3. Chapter 3- Narsexual

**Capitulo 3: Narsexual.**

Mientas transcurría el desayuno Spencer se pasó todo el tiempo examinando a su supuesto primo, confirmó sus sospechas sobre el tal "Billy", definitivamente era un niño consentido, ¿Cómo lo supo? Muy fácil, Billy sacó repetidamente su teléfono durante el desayuno para robarle Wi-fi al vecino, y como se podía esperar de un adolescente, tenía un Smartphone, pero no cualquiera, tenía ni más ni menos que el famoso iPhone 6 DORADO, y no solo eso, si no que traía puestos unos tenis de 300 dólares, una camisa azul marino remangada hasta los codos que fácilmente costaba 200 dólares , en ese momento Spencer pensaba que la seguridad de esa ciudad debía ser increíblemente buena, para que no hayan asaltado a Billy de camino a su casa.

También se dio cuenta de que trataba de diferente manera a los adultos, mientras que era amable con la tía Jane, cuando esta tuvo que ir a la tienda de improvisto, ni siquiera volteo a mirar a Spencer (o eso pensaba él), si, definitivamente le iba a costar trabajo llevarse bien con el…

De lo único que no se percato era de las miradas que cierto pelinegro le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

Al terminar de desayunar salieron de la casa del castaño, y mientras caminaban Spencer tuvo que iniciar la conversación a vista del poco interés por parte de Billy.

-y… cuántos años tienes Billy?- preguntó finalmente Spencer para "romper el hielo".

-16- respondió secamente Billy. Casi tenían la misma edad, pero iban a ir al mismo grado, por lo que le había contado su mamá, de seguro Billy solo era mayor por algunos meses.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está la escuela Beverly Beverly Hight School?- preguntó con interés Spencer, ya que esa era su futura escuela y precisamente ahí estudiaba Shanilla.

-Sí, yo "estudio" ahí,- Dijo sin mucho interés Billy mientras hacía señas de comillas con las manos.-no está muy lejos, y de hecho es secundaria y preparatoria, pero no vamos a ir la escuela en vacaciones, esta ciudad tiene cosas más interesantes- finalizó el azabache.

-…bueno… - fue todo lo que dijo Spencer antes de sumirse en un silencio incomodo, en primera por que el pelinegro no tenía mucho interés en conocer al menor, ya que aparentemente estaba muy ocupado viendo su teléfono, y porque este no sabía cómo tratar a alguien como Billy, por lo que solo atinó a tratar de hacerle más conversación.

-Y… ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Spencer por el simple hecho de no tener ese incomodo silencio encima.

-No, yo soy Narsexual, ya que no hay nadie los suficientemente bueno para el gran Billy Joe Cobra- decía con orgullo el más alto.

\- ¿Narsexual? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Spencer extrañado del término usado por Billy.

\- Significa que solo puedo sentir atracción por mí mismo- dijo con un tono de voz algo alegre y presumido mientras le lanzaba besos a su reflejo en su teléfono.

Mientras tanto Spencer se quedo con cara de "¿WTF?", acto seguido se empezó a reír como si no hubiera mañana, Billy, por su parte, extrañado por esa risa tan… ¿linda? Solo se quedó mirando como su compañero casi se moría de la risa.

-Oye, ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo un poco apenado Billy.

-No, nada, he he, es que es una de las cosas más extrañas que he escuchado, hehehe- dijo el castaño entre risas.

Una vez que Spencer terminó de reír Billy empezó a hablar.

\- Si ya terminaste de reírte, tengo algunos lugares que mostrarte- dijo el pelinegro tratando de ignorar el tema, era la primera vez que se avergonzaba de algo que había dicho, generalmente las personas solo prestaba atención sin hacer comentarios, o en caso de sus _fangirls,_ babeaban mientras hablaba, se sentía raro.

\- Si claro, vamos, jaja…-Dijo Spencer una vez que se terminó de reír.

Iban caminando cuando de repente una muchacha se acercó a ellos.

-¡OH, ERES BILLY JOE COBRA!¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?-preguntó muy emocionada la chica.

-Claro linda- Dijo Billy con cara de galán.

-¿Nos tomas la foto?- le preguntó la chica en cuestión a Spencer.

-Seguro- Dijo el castaño extrañado de que alguien le pidiera una foto a Billy, quizá era famoso en internet o algo por el estilo.

-Sonrían- dijo Spencer cuando estaba a punto de tomar la foto-Listo- y le devolvió el teléfono a la chica.

-Muchas gracias, ¡Adiós!- después de esta despedida la chica se fue justo por donde vino.

-¿eres famoso?- hizo una pregunta obvia el menor.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Hasta es casi insultante que no me reconocieras en el funeral de la abuela de las galletas ricas.-Dijo casi indignado Billy.

-Pues no había oído de ti antes, ¿que eres exactamente?- dijo con un poco de interés Spencer.

-Pareciera que no usas el internet, Spen, yo soy el gran músico Billy Joe Cobra, con miles de Folowers en Twitter, también próxima estrella juvenil- decía muy orgulloso el pelinegro.

\- Ah… ya veo…- dijo el menor, ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora entendía porque Billy se comportaba como si el universo girara alrededor de él, estaba pensando en esto cuando vio que Billy se había detenido enfrente de un edificio de color rojo con varios pisos con la palabra "Retro" como una especie de letrero escrito con letras pixeleadas.

-Hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada, el centro de videojuegos "Retro"- decía Billy con pose de guía de turistas- vamos, que vas a presenciar a un as del "Guitar Hero" en acción- dijo orgulloso el pelinegro.

Entraron en el árcade y había INFINIDAD de juegos, era casi como un sueño, había posters, figuras de tamaño real, artículos de colección, venta de videojuegos, y lo mejor es que había de todos los géneros, de baile, de música, shooters, plataformas, de lucha, PRG's, incluso de carreras con volantes reales, y de zombis, Spencer casi podía sentir como se le caía la baba.

-Ven, vamos- decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de Spencer y lo jalaba hacia el juego de Guitar Hero, al parecer, por alguna razón quería presumirle al peli café sus habilidades en el juego, pusieron el juego para dos jugadores, poniendo a Spencer como el Player 2, por supuesto, aunque este se reusaba a jugar, Billy eligió la canción de "through the fire and flames" de Dragon Force, para presumir un poco, Spencer terminó jugando y a la mitad de la canción tenía un puntaje extremadamente bajo y sentía que sus dedos tenían calambres ante la dificultad de la canción, mientras que Billy tenía un puntaje casi 10 veces superior al suyo, tocando la canción como si fuera la cosa más fácil de el mundo, mientras tocaban algunos curiosos se pusieron a mirar como tocaba el pelinegro, cuando terminó la canción apareció en la pantalla que Billy había hecho un puntaje perfecto, los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, el mayor se inclinó como si hubiera terminado una obra de teatro, mientras que Spencer se retiraban del juego.

Después de eso le tocaba al menor elegir un juego, como era de esperarse de Spencer eligió uno de matanza de zombis, después de muchas balas y granadas virtuales el castaño terminó con el puntaje más alto haciendo un nuevo record que firmo como "T0xicGh0st" y Billy… bueno el tenía suerte de no haberse desmayado ni haber gritado como una niña con los impresionantes gráficos y texturas del juego y eso que solo estaba como espectador ya que no quería jugar, cosa que Spencer no pasó por alto, ya que se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba más pálido que cuando inicio el juego.

Pasaron por varios juegos como el típico jockey de mesa y el mini baloncesto antes de irse del lugar ya que tenían varios lugares que ver, pero Spencer se aseguraría de volver a tan impresionante lugar ya que debía admitirlo, se había divertido.

Luego del arcade se fueron al centro comercial y la tarde transcurrió entre risas mientras Billy le mostraba a Spencer algunas plazas, y en una de ellas encontraron una tienda con cosas de terror híper realistas, cosa que dejó prácticamente babeando al castaño, mientras que cierto azabache solo sentía escalofríos cuando volteaba a ver la dichosa tienda, a la que por supuesto no entró y se distrajo en una tienda de ropa mientras Spencer hacía de las suyas en la tienda. Después de eso comieron una que otra crepa, visitaron parques, establecimientos de comida, una que otra foto con las _fangirls_ de Cobra, hasta que terminaron con una malteada en el Wi-fri, que convenientemente, no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Spencer.

Una vez dentro del local Billy habló.

-Y esos, pequeño Bro son los lugares que debes conocer como todo adolescente que vive en Beverly Heights- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-Oye, yo no soy pequeño- dijo el castaño haciendo un leve puchero- pero esta ciudad es genial, definitivamente tengo que volver a ese arcade y probar todos los juegos que nos faltaron- decía emocionado el menor.

-Seguro amigo- decía el mayor sonriendo, sintiendo algo parecido a la ternura cuando vio a Spencer hacer ese leve puchero.

Su situación era como cuando de repente conversas con una persona con la que creías no llevarte bien y de repente descubres que tienen más cosas en común de las que pensaban.

Ahí el castaño pensó que quizá había juzgado mal a Baruch, es decir a Billy, aún se preguntaba por qué se ponía otro nombre…

\- Hey, Baruch- dijo Spencer anticipando la respuesta del otro.

-¡Que es Billy!- Dijo indignado el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué te cambias el nombre?- preguntó el menor mientras tomaba un poco de su malteada de chocolate.

-Porque "Baruch" suena aburrido, no me gusta ese nombre, y en cambio "Billy" tiene más estilo, más Swag, a parte ese es mi nombre artístico- decía Billy mientras tomaba una papa frita y se la metía a la boca.

-…mm…- solo contesto Spencer, por lo menos ahora sabía algo más del pelinegro, en ese momento Billy había sacado su teléfono y se había empezado a tomar fotos con su malteada de fresa, si, definitivamente era una diva.

Y sin que Spencer se diera cuenta, Billy le tomó una foto mientras revisaba su teléfono.

Casi cuando ya había entado la noche regresaron a la nueva casa, se ¿despidieron?, en realidad no encontraban como nombrar a ese extraño intercambio de palabras, pero Spencer ya estaba en su casa y era lo que contaba, solo faltaba esperar a que transcurriera lentamente la corta semana de vacaciones que le quedaba, y el lunes finalmente conocería a Shanilla…

Después de esto solo se bañó, cenó y se fue a dormir, un día en esa casa y el castaño ya adoraba la cama de su cuarto, definitivamente dormir se convertiría en su más grande placer culposo.

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, espero que les haya gustado, Eeeen fin, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan un lindo review, de verdad me hacen muy feliz *-*, el que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme siempre me saca una sonrisa :'D, y por cierto Shinoby Nehory y AntoRodriguez7 YO LEO SUS FICS y cuando vi sus sensuales review fue como OMFG (*o*), con respecto a Billy, el ya empezó a ver con otros ojos a Spencer, pero ni él mismo lo sabe (e_e) y se convertirá en algo así como su acosador :B, estoy considerando meter a un OC para darle más sabor a la historia, ¿ustedes que opinan? Díganmelo en un sensual review (ese), por cierto, lo de Narsexual lo saque de un comic de la página de Tapastic en Facebook, jeje**

 **-Macori Alpha.**


	4. Chapter 4- ¿Shota?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Shota?**

Cuando Billy regreso a su casa, casi mansión, esta estaba vacía, como siempre, pero, de hecho no le importaba, solo abrió la puerta y se siguió de largo hasta su habitación, solo tomó su teléfono y se puso a ver Facebook, sin prestar atención en realidad, ya que estaba pensando en cierto castaño con el que había salido recientemente, ese chico era extraño, no sabía sobre su fama y no parecía prestarle más atención de la necesaria, lo trataba como si fuera alguien normal, cuando todas las demás personas lo trataban, de alguna manera como alguien "superior " y "fuera de su alcance" , no entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de mirarlo, y como le constaba mantenerse "cool" cuando estaba con él, tenía gustos demasiado extraños, y todavía se preguntaba cómo es que encontraba la risa de este linda, es decir sería normal que lo pensara de sí mismo, porque si era sincero, si se pudiera se besaría a sí mismo, o de perdida la risa de alguna chica, pero ¿Spencer? ¿Su primo lejano no famoso? aunque Spencer prácticamente era una chica, es decir, solo mírenlo, tiene una complexión delgada, estatura media, unos grandes ojos color aparentemente negro que a la luz se veían como color chocolate, una piel suave como la de una chica, cabello castaño que a simple vista se ve sedoso, de seguro si le ponías una peluca y un vestido pasaría fácilmente desapercibido como una chica… un momento… UN MOMENTO. ¿Desde cuándo Cobra se fijaba en alguien que no fuera él mismo? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él, hasta le había tomado una foto, UNA FOTO, era la primera foto de alguien más que no fuera él en su teléfono, debía borrarla, sentía que estaba mal, y de hecho lo estaba, pero por algún motivo no encontraba el valor para borrarla…

Nuestro pelinegro hacía un drama sobre sus dudas existenciales con respecto a su pariente lejano, y llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser porque su madre lo levantó temprano para ir a la casa de su primo el Shota, oh si, por que él sabía de ese tipo de cosas y en el fondo era un poco "nerd", pero eso ahora no importaba, de seguro su mente ya empezaba a desvariar por la falta de sueño y el cansancio, si debía ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa. Por lo que se decidió a tomar una ducha e irse a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente, en la casas de los Wright Spencer se levantó cuando los rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro, últimamente dormía mucho, todo por culpa de esa estúpida y sensual cama, luego de un esfuerzo titánico por parte suya para salir de la cama se lavó lo dientes y el rostro, bajó a desayunar y había huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, un típico desayuno norteamericano, comió y regresó a su cuarto mientras que sus padres se iban a la piscina a tratar de refrescarse un poco, ya que con el calor que hacia prácticamente sentías que te derretías.

Una vez en su cuarto prendió el mini-Split que había ahí y se conectó a internet desde su amada Laptop ya que sus padres ya habían contratado el internet y se dispuso a revisar los últimos comentarios de su último video, la mayoría eran positivos, felicitándolo por su trabajo e incitándolo a que hiciera videos más largos. Su trabajo estaba adquiriendo popularidad, ya que su video más visto tenía 5 mil reproducciones, incluso tenía comentarios como "Nunca vean esto a las 2 de la mañana T_T" cosa que motivaba a nuestro castaño a seguir con sus videos, quizá en el mundo real no fuera popular, pero en internet se estaba haciendo un lugar poco a poco, incuso había ganado su preciada cámara de 20 mega pixeles en un concurso realizado por una famosa marca de cámaras, eso definitivamente lo motivaba a continuar.

Después de algunas horas, cortando, añadiendo audio y poniendo efectos a sus videos su madre lo llamó a comer, luego de ese receso regresó a su computadora, y se dispuso a platicar con Shanilla sobre la salida que había tenido ayer con Billy.

 **Shanilla B. (En línea)**

Editando?

 **Spencer W.(En línea)**

No en realidad, de hecho acabo de comer, ayer salí a conocer la ciudad con un primo, ¿conoces el arcade "Retro"?

 **Shanilla B.(En línea)**

Como no conocerlo! Voy ahí cada que puedo! Tenemos que ir ahí uno de estos días para que juguemos uno de los juegos de matanza de zombis que hay por ahí, de seguro ya los viste no?

 **Spencer W.(En línea)**

SI! Casi podía sentir la baba en mi rostro cuando los vi! Tienen tan buenos gráficos, que mi primo se puso pálido al verlo jajaja.

 **Shanilla B.(En línea)**

Jajajaja

Y continuo platicando son Shanilla sobre los lugares que vio, con la promesa de que ellos irían algún día, omitió ciertos datos como que tenía fangirls por doquier, que le dio una paliza en el Guitar Hero y que su primo era "famoso", una vez que lo recordó se dispuso a buscarlo en Facebook como " Billy Joe Cobra" y le dio clic a la primera opción ya que tenía más likes, cuando entró a su perfil se dio cuenta de la magnitud del egocentrismo de su primo, había fotos de él habiendo prácticamente TODO, pero principalmente tocando la guitarra, una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo cereza, incluso vio las fotos que se había tomado cuando estaba en el Wi-fri con él, todas las fotos tenían mínimo 5 mil likes y comentarios como "Que guapo! *-*", "Yo quiero un novio así" o "hazme un hijo pero sin el hijo :P" cosa que Spencer ya esperaba, con la actitud que habían tenido las fangirls con las que se habían encontró cuando salió con Billy.

Después de " _stalkear"_ a su primo por algunos minutos, encontró un video en su perfil donde aparecía cantando, al parecer una canción compuesta por él porque las letras no podían ser más narcisistas, Spencer miraba anonadado el video, la letra no le gustaba para nada, pero de verdad que Billy cantaba bien…

Después de un rato meditándolo, decidió mandarle una solicitud de amistad, de algo le habría de servir tenerlo como amigo, total no perdía nada. Su solicitud nunca fue respondida, pero a cambio recibió una solicitud de "Baruch Cohen", o sea Billy, por lo que recordaba. En ese perfil no tenía TANTAS fotos de él, esta era una cuenta más personal. No habló con él en el mismo momento en el que lo aceptó como amigo, con tenerlo entre sus contactos se conformaba.

Mientras tanto se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, y acto seguido entró Jane a la habitación del castaño.

-Hijo, me pidió la tía Stela que fueras a hacerle compañía a Billy hoy, incluso te puedes quedar a dormir ahí, así que ¿Qué dices?- Dijo la mayor sosteniendo un teléfono con una mano.

-No suena mal… dile que si voy a ir- respondió Spencer, ya que a decir verdad no se había llevado mal con Billy y no veía inconveniente en ir a su casa, total eran familia, algún día tendría que ir.

….

En ese mismo momento, en la casa de los Cohen cierto azabache solo miraba su computadora, específicamente donde estaba el nombre de "Spencer W.", y se encontró en el dilema de "hablarle o no hablarle", si le hablaba parecería desesperado por su atención cuando debería ser al revés, a parte Billy Joe Cobra nunca iniciaba una conversación, solo si era algo urgente, cosa que nunca pasaba en realidad, pero el hecho de que hubiera alguien que no quisiera hablarle en el mismo momento en el que se conectaba lo hacía sentir ignorado, y eso no le gustaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entro Stela a la habitación de Billy.

-Cariño, voy a salir con tu padre hoy en la noche, a una cena de la empresa- empezó a decir la hermosa mujer pelinegra, que era prácticamente igual que Billy ,vestida con un elegante vestido color vino, mientras que el azabache dejaba la laptop a un lado.

-Que sorpresa- decía irónicamente el azabache.

-Hijo, sabes que es por el trabajo de tu padre, el ser un empresario importante tiene sus costos, pero ya hemos hablado de esto, vine a decirte que le llamé a la tía Jane para que trajera a Spencer a pasar la noche aquí contigo, para que no estés tan solo en nuestra ausencia, ya que por lo que me contó la tía Jane se llevaron bien ¿No es así?-

Ante estas palabras Billy solo desvío la mirada- algo así…- Solo respondió, en realidad no hablaba de esas cosas con su madre, así que la situación era algo incomoda.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, no coman muchas frituras y no se duerman tarde ¿Entendido?- Decía con una sonrisa la mayor.

-Siempre me lo dices mamá- Decía algo incomodo Billy.

-Bueno hijo, adiós- Decía Stela mientas le daba un beso en la frente a su primogénito.

\- MAMÁ - Solo dijo el azabache avergonzado ante la muestra de cariño.

-Chao- Dijo la mayor al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Billy.

Entonces Spencer se iba a quedar con él… por lo menos no se iba a aburrir, podían jugar videojuegos toda la noche, ver películas, mientras que no fueran de terror no tenía ningún problema, ya que Billy ya sabía sobre los "peculiares" gustos del castaño y de paso se dejaría en claro a si mismo que lo que había pensado ayer de Spencer solo era producto del sueño.

El tiempo se fue más rápido de lo que Billy hubiera esperado, y en lo que pareció ser un parpadeo, que en realidad fue una hora, un chico peli café estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Cohen con una mochila en el hombro, Spencer tocó el timbre y Billy fue a abrirla algo emocionado, aunque ni él se diera cuenta.

-Hola Billy- dijo algo tímido Spencer ya que no se sentía del todo confiado al hablarle al azabache todavía, aunque se habían llevado bien.

-Spence, pasa- Dijo el más alto mientas abría la puerta por completo y se dirigía a su cuarto.

En ese momento Billy no sabía en el lio en el que se estaba metiendo…

 **Hola! ¿Les gustó el capitulo? Espero que sí y también espero que no me odien por dejarlas siempre en suspenso (7u7),ah… no tienen idea de todo lo que tengo preparado para este fic… habrá mucho "salseo" como dicen por ahí, AntoRodriguez7: *le devuelve el abrazo virtual y le lanza luv*Leo casi todos tus fics (ewe).**

 **Quejas, sugerencias y ese tipo de cosas déjenmelas en un zukulento review :).**

 **-Macori Alpha.**


	5. Chapter 5- Desvelo

**Capitulo 5: Desvelo.**

Spencer había llegado a la impresionante casa-mansión de los Cohen alrededor de la 8 de la noche, y fue recibido por Billy casi de inmediato, cuando pasó no pudo evitar sentirse admirado por la casa, digna de una familia de clase alta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar la casa ya que fue conducido rápidamente por el azabache hasta su cuarto, que estaba en una de las partes más altas de la casa y que era casi el sueño de todo adolescente, era un cuarto grande, con las paredes de un color jade, con una cama ENORME y miles de posters por todo el cuarto, pero la mayoría eran de Cobra, ¿Por qué Spencer no estaba sorprendido por eso?, en el cuarto también había una pantalla ENORME en la pared, y debajo de esta, en un mueble de madera incrustado en la pared había todo tipo de consolas y todo tipo de videojuegos, había un sofá café que se miraba muy cómodo en frente de esta y una mesa de cristal en medio de la televisión y el sofá, con frituras, sabritas y 2 latas de coca-cola , a parte también había un mini refrigerador y una maquina de palomitas, un teclado recargado en una pared, un closet proporcionalmente grande a el tamaño de la habitación con un espejo en la puerta , la famosa guitarra rojo cereza de Billy encima de la cama, y muchísimas cosas que se fueron acumulando desde la infancia de Baruch en diferentes repisas por todo el cuarto.

Así como Spencer no pudo evitar mostrar asombro ante tal habitación, Billy tampoco pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de presumir su recamara.

-Genial…- dijo el castaño observando la habitación con mucho asombro

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres jugar primero? -Decía el más alto con orgullo.

-Déjame ver que hay primero Billy- dijo Spencer acercándose al mueble donde estaban todas las cajas de videojuegos. -¿Qué tal Mortal Kombat X?- Dijo el castaño con algo de malicia en su voz, ya que sabía de antemano que al azabache no le gustaban las cosas relacionadas con lo sobrenatural o el terror, lo cual le fue fácil de deducir, mientras tomaba la caja del juego entre sus manos, además era un juego que había tenido mucha publicidad y definitivamente anhelaba jugarlo.

\- Em… claro ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Billy con algo de desconfianza, el no había jugado ese juego, de hecho creía que su papá lo había comprado para jugarlo, pero el azabache no lo había tocado ni de chiste, ya que solo había visto comerciales de dicho juego y definitivamente no era su tipo, pero no podía demostrar debilidad, además no podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

-Entonces este será- Dijo con una sonrisa Spencer.

Cuando comenzaron a elegir los personajes no estaba TAN mal, eran algo tétricos (desde el punto de vista de Billy) pero no era algo de lo cual alarmarse, cuando empezaron a jugar era malo, había demasiada sangre y el azabache ya se empezaba a arrepentir de haber accedido a jugar el juego y no proponerle al peli café algo menos violento como Mario Kart o algo por el estilo. Durante todo el juego estuvieron muy parejos, pero terminó ganando Billy.

-¡HA! ¡GANÉ!- Dijo el azabache con evidente emoción, ya que no había jugado el juego antes.

Cuando Billy estaba presumiendo sobre si victoria, sin querer le hizo un fatallity al personaje de Spencer fue la peor parte para Billy, había sangre por todos lados y su personaje, que era una mujer vestida de forma extraña terminó asesinado y DEVORANDO al cadáver del personaje de Spencer, era la cosa más terrorífica que había visto en su corta vida, e inconscientemente se pegó a Spencer y lo tomó del brazo mientras desviaba la mirada de la pantalla evitando gritar como una niña.

-Pffffff, HA HA HA HA -se reía Spencer de la actitud de su primo, era tan ridículo que se asustara por algo como eso, ya que no era tan malo (según el castaño).

-SE ACABÓ, NO PIENSO SEGUIR JUGANDO ESTO- dijo Billy mientras se dirigía a la Play Station 4 y quitaba el juego, mientras el peli café seguía riéndose.

-Por favor, si no fue TAN malo- Decía Spencer mientras trataba de no burlarse tanto de su primo.

-Eso dices tú, pero yo prefiero cosas menos perturbadoras, mejor vamos a jugar otra cosa.- dijo Billy tratando de ocultar su evidente vergüenza.

-¿Y qué quieres jugar?- dijo con tono burlón en peli café, ya que podía esperar cualquier cosa de alguien tan miedoso como Billy.

-Mario Kart, el perfecto juego multi jugador para toda ocasión- Dijo el azabache mientras sacaba el juego de la caja y lo ponía, ya que era bueno en ese juego y no quería perder.

-No lo he jugado en multi jugador…- decía algo tenso Spencer ya que al no tener amigos no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de juegos.

-No me digas que nunca lo jugaste con tus amigos- Dijo Billy, ya que todo mundo había jugado el juego o por lo menos conocían el juego.

-Ese es el problema, yo no tenía amigos- Habló algo apenado el castaño, ya que a veces si se sentía solo, solo un poco…

-Eso se acabó, porque ahora tienes al genialmente fabuloso Billy Joe Cobra como amigo- dijo orgulloso el azabache, ya que (según él) todos sus amigos eran afortunados de tener alguien tan fabuloso como amigo.

Spencer solo le sonrío y se pusieron a jugar, se divertían mucho, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, después de eso se pusieron a ver series y películas, comieron toda clase de frituras mientras veían la televisión, sin mencionar las muchas latas de refresco vacías que dejaron durante el transcurso de la noche.

Y así continuaron, hasta que el sueño los venció.

Billy se sentía cómodo, muy cómodo a decir verdad, mas dormido que despierto recordaba estar viendo una película con Spencer, suponía que en algún punto de la noche los dos simplemente cayeron rendidos ante el sueño en el sofá, pero eso no explicaba porque estaba tan cómodo, o porque sentía un ligero peso en su espalda, tampoco explicaba ese suave golpeteo que se oía que lo relajaba en cierta manera y lo invitaba a dormirse de nuevo, o el ligero olor a chocolate que percibía, por lo que simplemente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con algo MUY vergonzoso.

Estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Spencer y lo estaba ABRAZANDO, como si de una almohada se tratara, su cabeza estaba a la altura del corazón del castaño, y éste tenía un brazo en la espalda de Billy. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se intentó parar, fallando miserablemente en el intento y cayéndose al frio piso. Cuando se logro reincorporar se encontraba en un estado que podríamos describir como "vergüenza en estado puro", si a esas horas de la madrugada hubiera más luz se hubiera visto el para nada sutil sonrojo del azabache, mientras este estaba haciendo memoria sobre lo que lo habría llevado a esa situación tan embarazosa con su pariente, lo último que recordaba era estar viendo (por alguna extraña razón) la película de "Edward manos de tijeras" con Spencer, lo más seguro era que por el sueño se acabaran durmiendo para posteriormente acurrucarse en el pecho del castaño.

Su corazón latía como loco y se hacía un drama interior sobre como eso pudo haber pasado, mientras cierto castaño solo se acomodaba en el sofá. Se fue a lavar la boca para irse a su cama a dormir, no pensaba cercarse otra vez en esa noche a Spencer, luego se preocuparía por eso, si, definitivamente, mañana en la mañana se convencería a si mismo que lo que acababa de pasar no era más que un sueño, y si Spencer preguntaba, solo inventaría una excusa sumamente creíble como siempre lo hacía para no decir la verdad. Y sin más se fue a dormir, pero, por supuesto, no se durmió de inmediato, ya que mientas mas trataba de no pensar en la extraña sensación que le provocaba dormir junto a Spencer, mas pensaba en eso.

…

En la mañana se levantó primero Billy, ya que prácticamente no consiguió dormir, también estaba el hecho de que era muy tarde en la madrugada cuando se fue a su cama a dormir, por lo que como mucho habría conseguido dormir un par de horas, luego se levantó Spencer con cara de zombi, aún con la sensación de pesadez en los parpados decidió levantarse porque aunque el sofá era cómodo, no se podía comparar con su amada cama. Un vez que reaccionó, se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que estaba, extrañamente aunque había dormido muchas horas, ya que eran las 9:40 de la mañana, se sentía cansado, pero no el tipo de cansancio que te deja una noche de desvelo, el cansancio en su cuerpo le decía que había dormido de mala manera, como si se hubiera dormido con algo (o alguien) encima.

-Oh, amigo te vez fatal- Dijo Billy con malicia, sabiendo que probablemente se veía igual o peor que Spencer.

\- Me siento como si hubiera dormido mal, como si hubiera tenido una piedra encima de mí toda la noche- decía el castaño mientras se estiraba, en ese momento Billy le iba a reclamar, ya que no era tan pesado como decía Spencer, pero decidió callar, ya que no quería que el castaño se enterara de que lo tenía de almohada hace tan solo algunas horas.-Eres malvado sabes, no te apiadaste de esta pobre alma, y me dejaste dormir en este no suficientemente cómodo sofá- dijo Spencer al darse cuenta de que esa noche Billy si había dormido decentemente.

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Que te cargara estilo princesa hasta mi cama y te dejara dormir con migo? Ni en tus mejores sueños Wright- Dijo Billy mientras se paraba de su cama y encaraba al castaño, mientras los recuerdos de algunas horas atrás lo invadían.

Spencer solo le dedicó una mirada asesina. -¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?- se limitó a decir, ya que tenia necesidades fisiológicas que atender.

-Es la puerta roja-Dijo el azabache mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba al lado del closet.

-De una vez te aviso que me voy a bañar- Dijo el peli café mientras tomaba su mochila, cuando volteo a ver a Billy lo encontró con un frasco de mantequilla de maní en una mano (que probablemente había sacado del mini refrigerador que había en la habitación.) y una cuchara en la boca mientras el castaño le daba una mirada de interrogación.

-¿khe?- Le preguntó el azabache aún con la cuchara en la boca.

-Nada, me voy a bañar- dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después de eso la mañana siguió de forma normal, entre mantequilla de maní y waffles en el desayuno, también café, mucho café ya que a los dos les costaba trabajo mantenerse despiertos, aunque la taza de Billy tenía más leche y crema que café.

Después de eso se pasaron toda la mañana viendo televisión, ya que en realidad no se sentían con ganas de hacer mucho, ya que los efectos de haberse dormido tan tarde todavía los afectaban, Spencer había sacado su teléfono para entretenerse, ya que no había nada lo suficientemente bueno para prestarle atención a la "caja tonta" como a veces solía decirle el castaño a la televisión.

Entre fotos de sus ex compañeros de clases (a los cuales ni les hablaba y solo tenía para hacer trabajos escolares a los cuales ya no les iba hablar en su vida y todavía no sabía porque no eliminaba de su lista de amigos) y parientes que tenía más por educación que por otra cosa, estaba su fiel amiga Shanilla, en su lista de contactos, como todos los días se pusieron a platicar, y aunque no se conocían en persona habían llegado a ser muy íntimos, se contaban prácticamente todo.

 **Spencer w. (En línea)**

Shanilaaaaaaaa, me siento como un zombiiii

 **Shanilla B. (En línea)**

¿Te dormiste tarde editando videos otra vez?, de verdad, tú no tienes remedio.

 **Spencer w. (En línea)**

Esta vez no fue eso, me desvelé viendo películas con mi primo, comí muchas porquerías, me siento fatal, creo que ahora se lo que se siente tener resaca, ¿Sabes cómo curar el desvelo?

 **Shanilla B. (En línea)**

Eso es algo que se soluciona muy fácilmente con una buena taza de café caliente.

 **Spencer w. (En línea)**

Ya lo intenté, pero todavía siento sueño…

 **Shanilla B. (En línea)**

Mmm… Entonces no lo estás haciendo bien, las quemaduras de café siempre son de lo más efectivo para el sueño.

 **Spencer w. (En línea)**

LOL

Spencer se sorprendió de lo el humor ácido que podía llegar a tener Shanilla, y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Billy, tratando de conservar una voz neutra, se sentía… ¿Celoso?

-Con una amiga- respondió simplemente el castaño, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

¿¡Una amiga!? -Dijiste que no tenías amigos- Dijo con algo de veneno en la voz el azabache, ya que una cosa que no soportaba, era que le mintieran.

-En la vida real no, pero ella es realmente genial, y de hecho va a tu escuela, se llama Shanilla- Dijo Spencer sin darle mucha importancia al tema, mientras platicaba con Shanilla.

Al oír esto Billy hizo memoria, no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre, por lo que no debía ser nadie importante o popular, cosa que en cierta manera lo tranquilizaba…

Después de eso las cosas continuaron con normalidad hasta que pasó la tía Jane por Spencer en la tarde. Pero el azabache se sentía, en cierta manera, amenazado por la tal "Shanilla", ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía…

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! Hola!, que les pareció el capitulo?, es el más largo hasta ahora! Billy ya empieza a reaccionar ante la compañía de Spencer hehehe, pero dejando esas cosa de lado, a veces pienso que meto demasiadas referencias de videojuegos… si les molesta díganmelo y trataré de poner menos, pero por lo mientras las dejo con la intriga del siguiente capítulo, que la cosa se va a poner buena (e_e) Voy a meter a Shanilla, Rajeev y a un OC que va a poner las cosas más interesantes MUAJAJAJAJA (?). Por alguna manera me imagino al papá de Billy como Tony Stark (ewe)**

 **Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo déjenmelo en un zukulento review, enserio, háganlo, cuando me escriben me hacen el día (-w-).**

 **Y gracias a todas (creo que todas son mujeres) las que me dejan un lindo review…**

 **-Macori Alpha**


	6. Chapter 6- Shanilla

**Capitulo 6: Shanilla.**

Durante los pocos días que hubo entre las vacaciones y el regreso a clases, Spencer y Billy se pasaron todos esos días prácticamente juntos, ya que si no estaban los padres del azabache Spencer iba a su casa a jugar y comer comida chatarra, y lo mismo pasaba cuando no estaban los padres de el castaño, ya que Hugh trabajaba todo el día y Jane casi siempre estaba en competencias de karate con Jessica, y durante esos días los dos chicos se hicieron algo así como "mejores amigos" o "mejores Bros " como solía decir el azabache.

Billy ya había "superado" el pequeño "incidente" que había ocurrido la primera vez que Spencer se había quedado en su casa, incluso se habían dormido en la misma cama, pero como era enorme, ninguno de los dos lo notaba y el azabache siempre colocaba un muro de almohadas para evitar extraños encuentros con su primo, aunque no podía negar que el dormir con alguien más tan cerca todavía le resultaba extraño, se sentía raro, pero Billy asumió que era porque no estaba acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, y también estaba el hecho de que Spencer no lo veía de manera diferente, no lo trataba como un dios como la mayoría de la gente en la escuela, y en realidad era el primer amigo verdadero de Billy…

Era el último día de vacaciones y Spencer estaba en su casa, platicando con Billy sobre las cosas que debería saber antes de ir a la famosa escuela "Beverly Beverly High School".

-Oh, amigo, definitivamente vas a odiar a Ponzi, ese tipo es un aguafiestas- Dijo el azabache mientras hacía cara de disgusto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Es acaso un maestro?- Preguntó Spencer con curiosidad, ya que quería estar informado sobre cómo eran las cosas antes de ir a dicho lugar.

-No, el es el director, pero parece buscar excusas para mandar a todo mundo a detención, ¡de hecho creo que la trae contra mí!- decía indignado Billy, ya que se pasaba muchas horas en detención por cosas que, a su parecer, no eran graves.

-Eso dice la gente que se la pasa metida en problemas- Decía el castaño mientras se ponía a revisar su teléfono, ya que tenía un mensaje de Shanilla.

Billy le iba a reclamar al castaño por no prestarle atención cuando Jane tocó la puerta del cuarto de Spencer.

-¡Pasa!- Gritó el castaño, ya que tenían música casi en volumen alto para que su madre lo alcanzara a escuchar.

Entró Jane en la habitación con el teléfono en mano- Billy, me llamó tu mamá y me dijo que la junta de tu papá va a terminar más tarde de lo esperado, me dijo que si te querías quedar a dormir aquí no había problema, y que su asistente pasaría a dejarte tu mochila en algunas horas, ¿Qué dices?- Dijo la mayor mientras sostenía el teléfono.

El azabache miró a Spencer durante unos segundos, y con una mirada de complicidad le dijo que sí.

-Dígale que me quedo- dijo Billy con un tono de voz algo alegre.

Después de eso Jane siguió hablando por teléfono con Stela mientras salía del cuarto.

-Bro, se me olvidó mencionarte la regla más importante, que bajo ningún motivo debes romper y lo que te asegurará que no mueras joven - empezó a hablar el azabache con la cara más seria que había puesto en su vida.

Spencer por su parte estaba empezando a tomarle seriedad a las palabras de Billy, ya que en el poco tiempo que había conocido nunca había puesto la cara que tenía en ese momento, y lo siguió observando con atención.

-Jamás, JAMÁS debes comer la cosa verdosa de la última cacerola de la cafetería, nadie sabe exactamente que es, ni de que está hecho, tiene el sabor más horroroso que jamás puedas probar- Decía el azabache con cara de hablar un tema de seguridad mundial.

El castaño había puesto cara de "No me j*das"- Pensé que era algo más importante- dijo para volver a mirar su teléfono, pero Billy se puso en frente de él y lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que Spencer lo volviera a mirar.

-Amigo, ESTO ES SERIO, una vez un tipo llamado Klet perdió una apuesta y se tuvo que comer UN PLATO ENTERO de esa cosa, luego de eso se puso extraño, empezó a vomitar y lo llevaron al hospital, luego supimos que le hicieron un lavado de estomago- dijo Billy con cara de asco.

Spencer solo negó con la cabeza mientras se reía, pero debía reconocer que el dato le había servido.

Luego de esto siguieron hablando de cosas vanas, hasta que entró Jane con un gran plato de brownies de chocolate.

-Chicos, les dejo esto, para que se entretengan un rato, Spencer, cariño, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos a la escuela de karate de Jessica, vuelvo en un rato- decía Jane mientras les daba el plato y se iba.

-Ok mamá, adiós- Solo dijo el castaño mientras su mamá se iba.

Spencer tomó un brownie y lo mordió, acto seguido hizo "cara de orgasmo", la misma que alguien hace cuando prueba algo extremadamente delicioso. Billy lo miró algo sonrojado, y con cara de confusión, por su mente pasaron fugazmente ciertas situaciones en las que el castaño también podría poner esa expresión, que no necesariamente tendrían que ver con comida, ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con él?, malditas hormonas. Una vez que Spencer había abierto los ojos, se encontró con la cara de confusión de Billy.

-¿Qué? ¡Si son deliciosos!- Dijo el castaño tratando de excusar su comportamiento.

En ese momento Billy iba a decir algo, pero Spencer fue más rápido y alcanzó a meterle un brownie a la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo, y cuando el azabache pudo salir de su sorpresa y saborear el postre puso la misma cara que había puesto el castaño unos segundos antes.

-¡Esto es delicioso!- Dijo/gritó el azabache- Esta tan delicioso que lamería el traste en el que prepararon la masa- Decía Billy mientras a Spencer solo le causaba gracia la reacción de su pariente.

La tarde pasó entre risas y brownies, un par de horas después llegó el asistente de la mamá de Billy con su mochila de la escuela y una bolsa llena de ropa y zapatos del azabache para que pudiera elegir su ropa y calzado a su gusto.

Esa noche se durmieron temprano, ya que las clases iniciaban a las 7:00 y Spencer no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, y como era de esperarse, los chicos se durmieron juntos, en la misma cama, y aunque se habían dispuesto a dormir alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche, en realidad se durmieron por ahí de las 11:40, el castaño por los nervios y el azabache por que le hacía platica al castaño, ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con alguien tan cerca.

…

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y la alarma del reloj había sonado, oh, ese sonido infernal que te sacaba de tus dulces sueños, ambos chicos se habían despertado de golpe, pero al parecer solo Billy se había dado cuenta que estaban dormidos en forma de "cucharita", ya que se levantaron en cuanto oyeron el infernal sonido de la alarma, en ese momento Billy le daba gracias a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba en ese momento de que a ninguno de los dos les diera por dormir en bóxers.

-Yo me baño primero- Dijo más dormido que despierto Spencer, el azabache solo le contestó con un bostezo, mientras veía que ropa usaría para ir a la escuela, tratando de ignorar la posición en la que aparentemente había dormido con el castaño.

Cuando ambos estaban bañados se dirigieron a desayunar, cuando estaban comiendo pan tostado con mantequilla de maní Spencer recibió un mensaje de Shanilla.

 **Shanilla B. (En línea)**

Te espero en la entrada?

 **Spencer W.( En línea)**

Por favor.

 **Shanilla B. (En línea)**

Ok ;)

Spencer se sentía muy nervioso, por fin la iba a conocer, y mientras el castaño se hacía miles de preguntas mentales, Billy lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos, ya que sabía que era por esa tal "Shanilla" pero no dijo nada.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron a la escuela a pie, en el camino hablaron de que primero tenían que ir al auditorio de la escuela para escuchar hablar a Ponzi, y que después de eso podían ver la organización de los grupos era puesta en el periódico mural de la escuela, mentalmente Spencer deseaba quedar en el mismo grupo que Shanilla o Billy, si no volvería a estar solo, o eso sentía él.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela era la hora de la verdad, mientras más se acercaba lograba distinguir la figura de alguien recargado en la entrada principal platicando con otra persona, cuando estuvo en frente de la entrada se detuvo, y su mirada se cruzó con la de cierta chica de lentes morados.

-Shanilla….-Solo logró decir el castaño, ya que el conocerla en persona era algo que hace algunas semanas hubiera visto muy difícil, y que ahora era muy surrealista.

-¡Spencer!- Exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, Spencer solo le correspondió el abrazo con una sensación parecida a la… ¿Felicidad?, era extraño, ya que ya estaban acostumbrados a la interacción digital únicamente. Los dos eran casi de la misma estatura, y la chica lucía aún más amigable en persona, mientras tanto Billy solo miraba la conmovedora escena con una expresión neutra.

-Spencer, ¡por fin nos conocemos!- Dijo muy emocionada la chica de lentes morados mientras se separaba un poco del castaño, ninguno de los dos podía articular ninguna palabra más, ya que era algo abrumador por fin conocer a alguien con quien habías hablado tanto.

-Ejem- fue lo único que dijo el chico que estaba recargado en la pared algunos momentos antes, un chico muy parecido a Shanilla.

-Spencer, el es mi hermano Rajeev, el que a veces interrumpía nuestras video llamadas - dijo la castaña, mientras señalaba al muchacho que lentamente se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras alzaba una mano en forma de saludo, se mostraba amigable, por lo que el peli café pensó que podrían llegar a llevarse bien.

\- Yo también te quiero presentar a alguien, el es mi primo Baru…-En ese momento Spencer dejó de hablar por un momento ya que se percató de la mirada asesina que le dio el pelinegro – Billy, el es mi primo Billy- Se corrigió rápidamente el castaño, ya que sabía cuánto odiaba ese nombre el azabache.

-Mucho gusto Billy- Dijo amablemente la chica, que ya había visto al azabache en la escuela, porque era imposible no ver, o saber de alguien tan popular como el pelinegro, mientras que Rajeev solo se limitó a saludar de nuevo con su mano.

-Igualmente- Habló con un tono de voz que se le antojaba a la chica algo…hipócrita, pero al parecer el peli café no se percató de este acto.

En ese momento el timbre de entrada sonó y se escuchó una voz pidiendo que todos los estudiantes se presentaran al auditorio, y los chicos empezaron a caminar hacía el.

En el camino el peli café se pasó viendo los pasillos de la escuela, mientras que Shanilla le hablaba sobre los lugares de la escuela, donde quedaba la cafetería, el gimnasio, etc., era una institución digna de niños ricos.

Cuando por fin llegaron se sentaron casi al final, en realidad ninguno de los dos nuevos amigos se habló, ya que todavía resultaba un poco incomodo hablarse en persona, cuando terminó el típico discurso del director Spencer, sorprendentemente, se animó a hablarle a Shanilla.

-¿Vamos a ver como quedaron organizados los grupos?- Dijo Spencer, la ansiedad lo estaba invadiendo, ya que quería saber si había quedado en el grupo de alguno de sus amigos.

-Vamos- Dijo la chica mientras se dirigía al periódico mural con el castaño, ya que Billy ya se había adelantado, y sus fangirls ya empezaban a perseguirlo, mientras que Rajeev solo se dedicaba a observar a una chica rubia que pasaba por ahí.

Una vez que lograron pasar entre la multitud que también quería saber en qué grupo y salón habían quedado, estaban en frente del periódico mural Spencer empezó a buscar su nombre entre las listas de los grupos, y no tardó en encontrarse, ya que estaba en el primer grupo, aunque en los últimos lugares, por su apellido, y para su sorpresa estaba en el mismo grupo que Billy, Shanilla, y Rajeev, en el grupo "101". Ante esto el castaño solo soltó un suspiro, por lo menos algo iba cambiar en esta escuela.

-¿Aliviado de que estamos en el mismo grupo?- cuestionó la chica de lentes ante la reacción del castaño, ya que ella sabía de su situación.

-La verdad es que sí… le voy a tomar una foto al horario de clases.- Habló finalmente Spencer, ya que era algo sensible con el tema, y la verdad es que no quería regresar hasta el periódico mural a cada hora a ver qué clase seguía.

-La primera clase es Algebra, en el aula 8, vamos- Habló la chica, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia dicha aula, ya que ella estudiaba ahí desde hace tiempo y ya conocía la escuela.

Cuando por fin llegaron al salón de clases se sentaron en medio de todos los asientos, Spencer quedando atrás de la chica de lentes, ya que ella era aplicada y le gustaba prestar atención en clases. Poco tiempo después llegó Rajeev y se sentó lado de la ventana, y así todos los alumnos empezaron a llegar, por último llegó Billy, y con un par de palabras bonitas le quitó el asiento a la chica que estaba atrás de Spencer, no quería dejarlo solo en cierto modo.

Todos los murmullos que se escuchaban en el salón de clases se detuvieron cuando entró la maestra de Algebra.

-Buenos días jóvenes, yo soy Paula Smith y desde hoy su profesora de Algebra y tutora.- Dijo amablemente la mujer pelinegra que no debía tener más de 30 años- Antes de comenzar la clase quiero que se presenten, para irme familiarizando con ustedes, quiero que me digan su edad, materia favorita y por que decidieron estudiar aquí.

Todos los chicos y chicas se empezaron a presentar, Spencer no prestaba mucha atención en realidad, solo veía a las personas pararse, hablar un poco y sentarse, cuando le tocó a Shanilla si puso atención pero solo fue hasta que le tocó al chico que estaba sentado al lado de él, un chico rubio de cabello ligeramente largo, de ojos color miel, tez blanca y un poco más alto que el castaño, vestido con una camisa azul cielo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos converse azul marino.

-Mi nombre es Damon Morgan, tengo 15 años, mi materia favorita es inglés y vine a esta escuela porque me pareció una buena opción- Dijo el rubio con una aparente somnolencia.

Cuando el chico se sentó, Spencer podía jurar que había escuchado suspiros en el salón de clases.

Ahora era su turno, y a decir verdad, lo ponía nervioso tener tantos ojos en cima…

 **Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, y también espero que me perdonen por dejar el capitulo hasta ahí, pero no quería hacer el capitulo muy largo…, cambiando de tema,¿ Que les pareció mi OC? Si no se pueden hacer una imagen mental clara de él es como una mezcla entre Aidou de Vampire Knight y Farlan de Shingeki no kyojin, no tienen nada que ver pero los dos me encantan (*-*), tengo cierto gusto por los rubios bishonen jeje, la idea de este Oc me surgió cuando estaba viendo la película de "El club de la lucha" y vi a ese tipo rubio al que le dan sus buenos madr*zos, se me hizo lindo (antes de los golpes claro) y pues dije ¿Por qué no? Y pos así :v, le puse ese nombre por el vocalista del grupo Gorillaz (ewe).**

 **-Macori Alpha**


	7. Chapter 7- ¿Amigos?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Amigos?**

Spencer se puso de pie, y sintió todas esas penetrantes miradas encima de él.

-M-Mi nombre es Spencer Wright, tengo 15 años, y… mi materia favorita es computación y vine a esta escuela porque…em, me queda cerca de casa.- Por favor que no se haya escuchado tan patético como él cree, lo último que quería en esa escuela era que lo molestaran, después de esto el peli café solo se volvió a sentar en su pupitre, se sentía en cierta manera avergonzado, ante esto Shanilla solo le dio una mirada de aliento, como diciendo "no te preocupes, no lo hiciste tan mal", mientras los demás chicos se seguían presentando.

Era el turno de Billy y la profesora alcanzó a hablar antes que él- Quiero tu verdadero nombre, ¿Entendido "Billy"?- Dijo la docente mientras hacía el gesto de comillas con las manos y recibía una mirada algo fría del azabache.

 **-** Tch, está bien, mi nombre es Baruch Cohen, pero pueden llamarme Billy Joe Cobra, tengo 16 años, mi materia favorita es música, y vine a esta escuela porque me obligaron.- Dijo el chico con aire de genialidad, mientras que las Cobraheads que estaban en el salón emitían algunos chillidos mientras él hablaba.

Los chicos que restaban se presentaron y entre los últimos se encontraba una chica pelirroja de lindos ojos azules como el cielo, a la cual Spencer miraba con cierta devoción, Billy y Shanilla se dieron cuenta de esto y miraron a la chica con desprecio por algún motivo.

La clase de algebra transcurrió con normalidad, al igual que todas las otras clases, ya que al ser el primer día no hacían mucho en realidad, hasta que llegó el almuerzo, a esa hora en todo lo que pensaban nuestros adolescentes era comer, así que se dirigieron rápidamente a la cafetería, y desde que habían salido al receso Spencer no había visto a Billy. En esos momentos Shanilla se dedicó a buscar una mesa, ya que estas se ocupaban rápidamente, mientras le decía a Spencer que fuera a La barra de comida, ya que ella ya traía su almuerzo, la barra donde estaba la comida era tipo buffet, había todo tipo de comida, pizza, pastas, carne, mariscos, pollo, ensaladas, postres, pasteles, etc. Todo un manjar, pero Spencer se fue directo hacía la pizza, tomó una rebanada, junto con un poco de pasta, y un jugo de naranja, mientras veía que otra cosa se podía comer alcanzó a ver algo verde, y asqueroso, en la última cacerola, justo como había dicho Billy, dios, era peor que como lo había descrito Cobra, eso parecía que en algún momento cobraría vida propia y atormentaría a los alumnos de la escuela, mm… de hecho podía ser una buena idea para uno de sus videos…

Mientras Spencer pensaba en como acomodar esta idea en uno de sus videos, el chico que estaba al lado de él parecía que se iba a servir de esa cosa, alcanzó a ver su cara y era el mismo chico rubio que se había sentado al lado de él en la primera clase, todavía se miraba muy somnoliento, y al parecer no estaba consciente del suicidio que iba a cometer si ingería es misteriosa masa verde.

-No creo que quieras comer eso

-¿Eh?- el rubio parpadeo un par de veces para despabilarse antes de mirar al castaño con esa mirada tan penetrante.

-Que no deberías comer eso, no creo que sobrevivas si lo comes- Dijo el peli café señalando la cosa verde.

Damon volteó e hizo cara de confusión, ahora que lo veía mejor eso no parecía comestible.

-Whoa…Parece que en cualquier momento cobrará vida propia- Comentó el de ojos color miel.

-¡Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo!- decía emocionado el castaño, mientras reía un poco con el rubio.

Cuando salieron de la fila donde estaba la comida siguieron conversando un poco.

-Eres nuevo, ¿Verdad?- cuestionó Spencer.

-¿Se me nota mucho?, traté de pasar desapercibido, pero creo que no dio resultado- Dijo el rubio un poco apenado, ya que no le gustaba ser el chico nuevo.

\- De hecho no, pero nadie que conozca esta escuela comería eso, y por cierto, yo también soy nuevo.

-¿Enserio?, estas muy bien informado para ser nuevo.

-Es que tengo amigos en esta escuela, así que ellos me ayudaron para que no estuviera tan perdido el primer día.- Dijo Spencer mientras caminaba hacía la mesa donde estaba Shanilla.

-De hecho ella es mi mejor amiga Shanilla.

-Mucho gusto- Decía la chica mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que a sus oídos la oración "mejor amiga" la hacían muy feliz. Por ahora.

-¿No eres el chico que se quedó dormido en la primera clase?- dijo la de lentes mientras los dos chicos se sentaban en la mesa.

-Em... Si... no pude evitarlo, mi familia y yo llegamos apenas ayer en la tarde a la ciudad y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para instalarnos, por lo que me dormí algo tarde acomodando mis cosas y los nervios del primer día de clases tampoco me dejaron dormir mucho. - Dijo Damon con un leve sonrojo, ya que el chico era un poco tímido, y ahora que lo escuchaban hablar más el chico tenía un ligero acento.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Inicio el interrogatorio Spencer.

-De Canadá, estuvimos viviendo unos años ahí por el trabajo de mis padres, pero yo nací en Rusia.

-Whoa... Dijeron al unísono los chicos, eso explicaba en parte la cabellera rubia, casi albina, de Damon, ya que la gente de Rusia era rubia ¿no?, cuando iban a continuar platicando con el rubio, se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos afuera de la cafetería, que poco a poco se iban acercando, y de un momento a otro entró Billy caminando con una horda de fans detrás suyo, se sentó en la mesa en la que estaba Spencer, Shanilla y Damon.

-¿Qué pasó cosmoamigo?- Decía el azabache al castaño mientras estiraba la mano y una de las chicas que lo seguían le daba una lata de refresco, mientras el subía los pies a la mesa.

-¿Qué rayos?- Fue lo único que dijo el castaño, ya que ya sabía que Cobra tenía muchas admiradoras, pero esto ya era mucho, podría jurar que por lo menos habría unas 40 chicas siguiendo al azabache.

-Oh, ellas son mis lindas admiradoras, ¿No es cierto chicas?- Dijo Billy y las chicas empezaron a gritar y chillar, porque les había dicho lindas.

-Haz de ser una persona muy narcisista- Dijo sin pelos en la lengua Damon, ya que él solía ser muy directo.

Ante su comentario, Spencer y Shanilla no pudieron evitar reír, ya que nunca nadie le había dicho ese tipo de cosas a Billy, quien mantenía una cara de mínima sorpresa ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, y como no serlo cuando se es tan genial, ¿no es cierto, chicas?

-¡SIII!- Gritaron todas las chicas al unísono mientas decían cosas como "¡eres genial Billy!" o "¡Eres el mejor!"

\- Y por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?- Dijo con un tono algo despectivo el azabache.

\- Mi nombre es Damon Morgan - "y voy en tu mismo grupo, pero a la vista de tu egocentrismo, está claro que no lo notaste" pensó el rubio, pero no lo dijo porque no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo su primer día de escuela.

-¿Sabes?, ya no me interesa, chicas, tengo hambre, quiero un bote de mantequilla de maní.- Damon le dio una mirada asesina marca llorarás, pero Billy no lo logró ver.

Cuando Billy terminó de hablar, de inmediato las chicas empezaron a cumplir cada una de sus órdenes, desde traerle comida, hasta abanicarlo con un pedazo de palma que sacaron de quien sabe dónde.

Spencer solo miraba la escena con una mano en la frente*, ¿Cómo esas chicas hacían todo lo que Billy les decía sin pensarlo dos veces?, hasta en cierto punto pensó que Cobra era como el flautista de Hamelin, pero en vez de usar una Flauta, esta usaba una Guitara y su voz para encantar a las chicas (y algunos chicos).

…

Para el final del día las clases habían terminado, Spencer se había despedido de Shanilla, Damon y Rajeev y se había puesto en camino a casa junto con Billy.

-¿Qué te pareció tu primer día de escuela broamigo?- Dijo el azabache mientras se ponía unos lentes negros.

-De hecho mejor de lo esperado… oh!, y ya vi esa cosa verde de la que me hablaste y de verdad es asquerosa!, de hecho salvé a Damon de comer eso- Decía el castaño ente ligeras risas.

Spencer seguía hablando y Billy por su parte borro cualquier sonrisa que hubiera podido haber en su rostro ante la mención de ese rubio oxigenado, ¿¡Como se atrevía a hablarle así!? ¿!O a dirigirle la palabra!?, que tipo tan insolente, de no ser porque al parecer se llevaba bien con Spencer ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a dirigirle la palabra. Eso le recordaba que esa tipa llamada Shanilla veía de manera rara a Spencer… Se veía buena persona, pero se encargaría de vigilarla, ¿Por qué? Ni el estaba seguro, quizá solo era el típico amigo celoso, o quizá podía ser otra cosa…

 ***Spencer estaba haciendo un Facepalm jeje.**

 **Holoo! perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero salí a visitar a mi familia, y está un poco retirado, y no hay internet y tampoco pude llevar mi computadora, pero prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar seguido, en otras cosas, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic háganmela saber y la podría incluir al fic, tengo muchas ideas pero no sé como acomodarlas, y también tengo otras ideas para otro fic de DTMG pero primero quiero terminar este, y si les gusta Damon puedo incluirlo también… no se… tal vez… quien sabe… :v , aunque todavía falta mucho así que estén atentas ;), y y y busqué al actor que les había comentado en el que basé mi Oc y resultó ser Jared Leto (*-*) de rubio es más sensual, como el azul, si quieren búsquenlo :B.**

 **-Macori Alpha.**


	8. Chapter 8- ¿Social?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Social?.**

Spencer estaba llegando a su casa después de su primer día de clases, y siendo honestos, había sido mejor de lo que había esperado, e incluso gracias a las dinámicas que hicieron en algunas clases sentía que se había llevado bien con todos sus compañeros de clase, por fin había conocido a Shanilla y hasta había hecho amigos, y por extraño que pareciera, de alguna manera deseaba ir mañana a la escuela también.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de su casa percibió un delicioso aroma en el aire, justo el que desprendía la comida que hacía su mamá.

-Hola mamá, yo-

-Lo siento cariño, se me hace tarde para ir a dejar a Jessica a la escuela, pero te dejo la comida en la estufa, si no comes luego caliéntala en el microondas, y no sé a qué hora llegue, pero si llego muy tarde y ya no hay comida te dejo dinero para que ordenes algo de comer, ¿Si?, no le abras a desconocidos y no prendas la estufa, ¿Entendido?, ya me voy, chao.- Lo interrumpió rápidamente la mayor mientras se movía de un lado para otro y metía cosas en su bolsa, al mismo tiempo que se terminaba de arreglar.

-Está bien… - Solo alcanzó a decir el castaño mientras su mamá cerraba la puerta de forma algo brusca y salía con dirección al coche, donde la esperaba una impaciente Jessica. En cierta forma Spencer ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran solo, pero también lo hacía sentir un poco mal que no le interesara como había ido su primer día de clases, ¿No se supone que te tienen que preguntar cómo te fue por lo menos?, por alguna razón había perdido el apetito, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dispuso a hacer la poca tarea que le habían dejado, aunque en realidad iba a ver videos toda la tarde y hasta el final iba a hacer la tarea, como siempre.

Al llegar a su habitación dejó su mochila en el piso y sacó su computadora para conectarse a internet, revisó fugazmente las estadísticas de sus últimos videos, revisó su correo y se dispuso a gastar su tempo en Facebook, Spencer no era la clase de persona que tiene notificaciones a diario, pero ese día extrañamente tenía 2 notificaciones. Algo bastante impresionante para tratarse de un chico como él. Una era una notificación de una publicación que había comentado, y una de un grupo, en el que al parecer Shanilla lo había incluido, al hacer clic para ver la página del grupo, al parecer lo administraba aquel chico moreno bajito* con el que le había tocado hacer equipo para una dinámica en la escuela.

En el dichoso grupo estaban todos sus compañeros de clase, y aunque el grupo era nuevo (no tenía más de un par de horas de haber sido creado), ya había algunas publicaciones, por ejemplo Shanilla había publicado el horario de clases… eso le recordaba que ella había sido elegida para ser la presidenta del grupo, al parecer cuando mencionaron que tenía que ser una persona responsable todo mundo se quedó viendo a la chica, por lo que tuvo que aceptar, tampoco le molestaba serlo, por lo que el puesto se le fue dado.

Mientras el castaño pensaba en los sucesos de la mañana y repasaba las pocas publicaciones que había en la página, aparecía en la actualización una publicación de Damon.

 **Damon Morgan L.** Hace un momento.

¿Alguien sabe si hay tarea?

Me gusta Comentar Visto por 12

Bueno, al parecer el rubio era alguien responsable, así que Spencer le contestó con lo que recordaba de la tarea.

 **Spencer W.**

Teníamos a resolver unos ejercicios que publicó Shanilla hace rato… ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas?

Me gusta **1** Responder

 **Damon Morgan L.**

La verdad es que creo que me quedé dormido… Casi no recuerdo la mayoría de las clases en las que no hicimos dinámicas, maldito sueño.

Me gusta **1** Responder

 **Shanilla B.**

Eres el quinto que pregunta eso hoy, creo que a este paso voy a tener que publicar las tareas que nos dejen aquí todos los días.

Me gusta **1** Responder

 **Damon Morgan L.**

SIIIIIIIIII! De hecho deberías hacerlo Shanilla, ¿Quien está con migo? (:v)

Me gusta **22** Responder

 **Rajeev B.**

Yo apoyo al rubio B).

Me gusta Responder

 **Spencer W.**

Yo también lo apoyo

Me gusta Responder

 **Shanilla B.**

Ains… para que hablé ¬¬.

Me gusta Responder

 **Damon Morgan L.**

Choquen esos 5! *levanta la mano*

Me gusta Responder

 **Rajeev B.**

 ***** le choca los 5*

Me gusta **1** Responder

 **Spencer W.**

*le choca los 5 también*

Me gusta **1** Responder

Al castaño le parecía graciosa la situación, Damon le caía bien hasta por internet, de hecho estaba pensando que debería mandarle una solicitud de amistad… también al hermano de Shanilla, cuando Spencer ya le había mandado solicitud de amistad a Rajeev y le iba a mandar una al rubio recibió una solicitud de amistad de este mismo.

Al abrir la notificación vio la imagen de perfil de Damon con los lentes del meme de Turn Down For What*, rayos, ese tipo cada vez le caía mejor.

Después de aceptarlo, aunque no habló con él, se sentía bien el tenerlo como amigo en el internet también…

Después de navegar en el internet un rato más se dedicó a "hacer la tarea", porque en realidad casi no entendió nada, y le terminó pidiendo ayuda a Shanilla.

Al terminar el día se sentía un poco mejor después de lo que pasó con su mamá, también sentía un poco de hambre… mejor iba a ver que había dejado para comer.

 **HOLAAAAAAAA! Les debo una gran disculpa, y de verdad siento actualizar hasta ahora y que el capitulo haya sido corto, pero inicié las clases y, y , y, se me atravesó Tokyo Ghoul, y vi todos los capítulos, terminé los 140 capítulos del manga y comencé a leer Tokyo Ghoul: re y, y, y, tengo nueva OTP, ¿Adivinan cual?, bueno, la verdad no tengo perdón, a menos que ustedes me lo concedan, en fin… yo también soy una persona… eso creo (¿?), pero ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Dudas, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, todo déjenmelo en un sensual y zukulento Review (*ii*).**

 **-Macori Alpha.**


	9. Chapter 9- Salida

**Capitulo 9: Salida.**

Otro "maravilloso" día de escuela esperaba a un somnoliento castaño que se levantaba de su cama por obra divina, como si de un zombi se tratara, pocos días habían pasado desde que habían iniciado las clases y Spencer ya quería vacaciones, para ser sinceros la emoción de entrar a clases se le pasó los primeros 4 días, ya que no era fan de levantarse muy temprano, por eso en vacaciones era el tipo de ser humano que no era persona hasta las 9 de la mañana, por lo que ahora se encontraba preparándose para ir a la escuela como si estuviera en piloto automático, no fue hasta que bajó a desayunar que salió de su transe matutino, lo único bueno de ese día es que era viernes, que salía relativamente temprano de la escuela y que había estado platicando con Shanilla , Damon y los demás (porque solo ellos tres estaban interesados en salir realmente) sobre que podían salir a pasear esa tarde de viernes, el único problema es que no sabían realmente a donde ir, la ciudad era enorme, ,por lo que iban a terminar de decidir eso hoy, por lo cual el hecho de ir a la escuela iba a ser un poco más llevadero de lo común.

Ya desayunando le tenía que recordar a su mamá lo de la salida, ya que se le había olvidado pedirle dinero antes…

-Mamá hoy voy a salir con Billy, Shanilla, Damon y Rajeev después de la escuela, ¿quieres financiar mi viaje?

-¿Con el permiso de quién, señorito? No me puedes decir así como así, me debiste avisar antes- decía la mayor mientras le servía de desayunar a Hugh.

-¡Pero si te avisé!, te lo comenté después de que fuiste a traer a Jessica, y me dijiste que le pidiera permiso a papá, y el dijo que si… ¿Verdad papá?

-Si Jane, yo le di permiso, no le va a hacer mal salir con sus amigos de vez en cuando- Dijo el mayor con una taza de café en la mano.

\- En ese caso, a ti te toca "financiar" ese viaje, en todo caso, Spencer, ¿a qué hora piensas regresar? No me gusta que estés muy tarde en la calle.

-Te prometo que estoy aquí antes del domingo.

Hugh y Jessica empezaron a reír por la mueca que hizo Jane, desde que se mudaron y Spencer empezó a pasar tiempo con Billy se le estaba pegando la forma de hablar y la actitud de este.

-Muy gracioso niño, te quiero aquí antes de las 10.

\- Esta bien mamá- Dijo el peli café con una sonrisa.

Con el permiso de sus papás y un flamante billete de 50 dólares que le había dado su papá, según él para impresionar a la chica (Shanilla) esa mañana Spencer se fue un poco más alegre de lo usual a la escuela.

Llegando a la escuela el castaño se dirigió a su casillero y luego a su salón como todos los días, y se encontró con lo que ya se le empezaba a hacer común, a Shanilla platicando con cierto rubio que trababa de quitarse el sueño de encima como todos los días, a Rajeev mirando por la ventana, para ver cuando llegaba Lolo, y a uno que otro chico copiándole la tarea del día anterior a alguien.

Spencer se sentó donde siempre y la chica de lentes lo unió a la plática que sostenía con Damon:

-Spencer! Qué bueno que llegas, tenemos que decidir a donde vamos a salir, y Damon tiene buenas ideas.

-Le estaba diciendo a Shanilla que podemos ir a la gran plaza primero y que después de pasear y comer un poco nos podemos ir a Retro a pie, no está muy lejos y hay cosas interesantes en el camino, podemos pasar ahí toda la tarde, y dudo mucho que nos aburramos en ese enorme lugar, ¿Qué opinas?

-De hecho es buena idea, solo hay que ver si Rajeev y Billy están de acuerdo.

En ese preciso momento entró el azabache por la puerta, extrañamente sin su horda de fangirls encima, al parecer se calmaban si Billy se los pedía.

-¡Mira!, parece que lo invocaste- Dijo con saña el rubio.

Spencer y Shanilla empezaron a reír por ese comentario.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso rubia- Dijo con tono sarcástico el azabache. Desde que se conocieron Billy y Damon se la pasaban insultándose de forma "sutil" (según ellos), lo cual la mayoría de las veces resultaba gracioso.

-Tranquila Valery, no se te vaya a caer el maquillaje- Si, ese era el nombre que le ponía el de ojos miel al azabache, y le hacía más _burling_ al azabache por el hecho de ser muy narcisista, y tenía todo un arsenal de insultos en contra suya.

-Regrésate a tu castillo, Bella durmiente- Billy tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

Hubieran continuado peleando si no fuera porque llegó la maestra y se tuvieron que sentar, el día continuo dentro de lo que podían catalogar como normal, hasta que llegaron a la clase de su tutora.

-Muchachos recuerden que la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes, espero que den lo mejor de sí y espero que no haya reprobados, les recuerdo que si reprueban una materia tienen que venir a regularización en vacaciones de diciembre, ¿Entendido?-

Rayos

Lo había olvidado, tendría que pasar el fin de semana estudiando, ya que si no pasaba todas sus materias tendría que decirle adiós a su teléfono, tablet y a su amada cámara por un tiempo, y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Por suerte iba a salir hoy, y si sacaba malas calificaciones por lo menos ya había salido a divertirse un poco.

En las siguientes clases parecía que todos estaban contando los minutos faltantes para irse de la escuela, y empezar a disfrutar de su fin de semana, pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra y parecía que las horas no pasaban, cuando por fin llegó la hora de salida todos corrían como manadas de animales hacía la salida más cercana.

Spencer y los chicos se lo tomaron un poco con más calma y se dirigieron a lo que sería ciertamente una tarde _inolvidable._

 **OMFG! Mil palabras de fanfic puro y duro! Les juro que esa será la cuota mínima de cada capítulo.**

 **Yo sé que no tengo perdón , quería escribir desde hace mucho, pero no tenía inspiración ni tiempo entre tanta tarea y trabajos de entrega, pero les doy este capítulo con toda la fujoshisidad de mi corazón y quiero que me digan si les gusta de verdad la manera en la que lo narro, quizá soy muy lenta con la historia, quizá debería de meter una buena dosis de shaoi en cada capítulo pero primero quiero dar un contexto adecuado y que las cosas vallan surgiendo poco a poco, como en las relaciones de verdad, les digo que yo quisiera poner directo capítulos llenos de amor y shaoi para el shota de Spencer, pero siento que no tendría chiste, ¿Qué opinan? Dudas, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, todo déjenmelo en un sensual y zukulento Review (*-*).**

 **-Macori Alpha**


End file.
